A Stand-Up Guy
|guest_star = Jamie Denton, Harve Presnell |last name = Puzo |location = Staten Island, NY |previous_episode = Toy Surprise |next_episode = Unforgotten}} A Stand Up Guy is the thirteenth episode of the second season of The Pretender which first aired March 14, 1998 on NBC in the United States. Summary Recap Jarod calls Miss Parker at the Centre, claiming that Mr. Lyle is tailing him. Even more, that someone (Yakuza) has cut off Mr. Lyle’s left thumb. Jarod is pretending to be an undercover FBI agent who has infiltrated into a NY crime family. One of his first assignments is to kill a witness who has stolen plates to print money with. At first he tries to avoid it, but eventually he shoots the man twice in the back while he tries to escape. He’s cover story is that he is a counterfeit money print man from Chicago, who has jumped bail for arson, extortion and fraud. Jarod’s purpose is to find out the truth about a murder of one of the previous FBI undercover agent Lester Knight and clear the guilt from the other. Miss Parker is asked by Mr. Parker to go and clean the mess that Mr. Lyle as created at The Centre's Hartford offices, by killing everyone there and stealing a semi-conductor panel and a circuit chip from the blue-box that is the dedicated hardware system for The Centre's mainframe. Reluctantly she does so. Jarod discovers that Joey Mulino was the man who killed Les Knight by locking him in the freezer at JAX - the bar and grill where he conducts most of his business. Mulino and his second in command framed the killing to the other undercover agent Dave Clark. Afterwards, he also discovers that the prosecutor of the killing, Sean Flanagan, is in fact the man who has been taking pay-offs from Joey Mulino, in exchange of information. Getting all the information he needs, he starts to plot yet another way to reveal the truth. Miss Parker, after cleaning up the mess Mr. Lyle left is asked by her father to resolve the situation with finality. She is against that, as she puts it “I’m not an assassin”. But Mr. Parker insists on her doing just that. So Miss Parker goes after Lyle. She finds his last known location and fighting with herself, goes there to kill Lyle. He is not at the apartment, but calls Parker there just to taunt her. She hits redial and finds out that Lyle is at Hillman Marine. She immediately calls Broots to get the exact location, which as it turns out is at Hillman, Connecticut, where The Centre’s data backup warehouse is located also. Lyle went there knowing, that every Friday night at exactly 11.59 PM a general backup is made which gives him the opportunity to decode whatever information is stored on the chip he stole. Jarod tricks Mulino, his second in command and Flanagan to come to the JAX bar, only to lock them all in the freezer and get their confessions. The owner of the JAX finally gets away from all this and with some help from Jarod, can fly to Hawaii. Miss Parker in the meantime captures Mr. Lyle but is still reluctant towards killing him. She gets the chip and Lyle starts to walk away, but suddenly pulls a gun and tries to shoot. Miss Parker shoots him in self defense and Lyle falls into the water. Sam the Sweeper pulls him out in the following morning, but the body is without a head, also both his legs are gone and his right hand too, possibly a boat has sliced him up. Lyle is identified by the missing thumb on his left hand. Broots is able to get the information from the chip, before it is returned to Mr. Raines and reveals to Parker that the chip contained genetic code. Miss Parker goes to her father for information, but is discarded. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle * as Sean Flanagan * as Faye *Andrew Hawkes as Bobby "Two Guns" *John Michael Bolger as FBI Agent Morton *Troy Winbush as FBI Agent Grimm *Joseph Fuqua as FBI Agent Dean Clark *John Mahon as Eugene Clark *Lenny Citrano as Nicky *Don Harvey as Joey Melino *Jon Gries as Broots Featuring (Stars Cast) *Sam Ayers as Sam the Sweeper *Viktoria Fisch as Newswoman Pretend Undercover FBI agent Jarod Puzo. Quotes Miss Parker: rings What? Jarod: Well, well, well, long time no see. And how's life treating you? Miss Parker: Like he caught me in bed with his wife. Related links Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes